


Shared Secret

by JackBeanstalk



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Eavesdropping, Gen, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23638747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackBeanstalk/pseuds/JackBeanstalk
Summary: Taking place before "Taking Flight". Allura and Shiro talked about how they figured out Pidge is a girl.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Shared Secret

Shiro looks over at Pidge sleeping for the night. He couldn't help but smile at her. After all, she really did a great job in getting the castle back from Sendak and his forces. If anything, Shiro is just glad that Pidge considered staying at the team. He closed her bedroom door, concluding his observation for the night.

"Are you done observing our _girl_ , Shiro?" Allura comes by with a grin on her face, putting emphasis on the word 'girl'.

"You knew?" Shiro is surprised by what she said.

Next, Allura drags him to the royal table without a word, and they have some drinks while at it.

"How?" Shiro asked the obvious question.

"The mice told me," Allura responded, looking at the mice eating nearby.

"I see..."

"How about you? How did you figure it out?"

"The first monster we fought using Voltron... it helped me remember the time I was in the arena. I remember fighting an opponent with a similar fighting style. That's how I knew how to defeat the monster we fought. Also, I remember her brother, Matt. I attacked him, so that the Galra would pick me to fight instead of him."

"That is... quite a story," Allura commented.

"Yeah..." Shiro gave a little chuckle on the matter. "Also, her brother looked just like her the last time I saw him."

"Ah, family resemblances..." she finds a fascination in resemblances in family members, particularly with the siblings. "How lovely it is."

Just then, she smirked at the feeling that someone outside the room is eavesdropping on this conversation.

"I can assume you three have already figured out the secret before you eavesdropped on our conversation?" she began, giving herself away to three people by the door. She opened it to reveal Keith, Hunk, and Coran outside. They smiled at her sheepishly before nodding their heads to her question. "Good..." she smiled before clearing her throat to give out a serious statement. "Let's not tell Pidge we knew. We'll wait until she's ready to tell us. Understand?" everyone in the room nodded. "Good. Let's keep this to ourselves and get some sleep."

Everyone left the table, even the mice. This is one night they shall never forget.

**Author's Note:**

> My first story for Voltron: Legendary Defender. I just started watching this Netflix series.


End file.
